Alternative Choice
by Asran
Summary: Ici, Kira ne s'entête pas à défendre l'Archangel mais rejoint Asran... Attention! Des spoils peuvent apparaitre ici ou là dans ma fiction. De plus, des chaptires bonus "Yaoi" seront disséminés tout le long, ils ne font pas partis de l'histoire! Abandonnée
1. 01: Le choix de Kira

Cosmic Era

An 71

Après la destruction d'Heliopolis, Kira et ses amis ont embarqué sur l'Archangel. Malgré sa haine pour les combats et la guerre, Kira a du piloter le X – 105 Strike, Gundam développé par l'Alliance afin de protéger le vaisseau à bord duquel se trouve, Saï, Mirillia, Tolle et Kazui. Mais ce choix l'a amené à affronter Asran Zala, son ami d'enfance.

_Asran… Se battre contre lui. Kira n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Rien que le fait d'envisager presser la détente pour espérer le tuer, le plongeait dans un tourment des plus insupportables. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Piloter un Mobile Suit, combattre au nom des forces terriennes ceux qui comme lui sont des coordinateurs, avoir Asran pour ennemi… Ennemi ? Etaient-ils vraiment ennemis ? _

_De son coté, Asran aussi était plongé dans ses pensées. Kira… C'était bien lui. Avec l'Alliance Terrestre ? Après la Saint Valentin Sanglante, la destruction de Junius 7, lui, un coordinateur, aurait choisi néanmoins de soutenir les fous qui prônaient leur destruction ? Kira, pourquoi avoir choisi d'affronter les tiens… ? _

Si les deux amis ne souhaitaient pas s'affronter, l'histoire était en marche et le Vesalius poursuivait toujours l'Archangel. Si le capitaine Ramius espérait bien pouvoir les distancer avant d'atteindre la ceinture de débris, le commandant Le Creuset voyait les choses bien différemment. Le bipède devait être détruit, tels étaient les ordres. Laisser une telle arme chez leurs adversaires, même s'ils étaient des naturels, était un danger trop conséquent. Mais ils avaient perdu leur trace après l'attaque d'Artémis. Et cette convocation par le Haut Conseil, s'il s'y était attendu, ne lui plaisait guerre. Il allait emmener Asran Zala avec lui. Le jeune pilote serait capable d'analyser calmement la situation qu'il avait vécue. Connu de la plupart de ses membres, ils seraient plus à même de croire et de se ranger aux conclusions du fils de Patrick Zala, celui qui défendait avec force et ténacité les plants depuis le début de cette guerre, chacun sachant pertinemment que la perte de son épouse le poussait à tout faire pour que d'autres ne vivent pas son calvaire. Leur survie… Patrick Zala la garantirait et son fils, pilote émérite de Zaft, serait la pointe de l'épée.

La réunion avec le conseil s'est passé on ne peut mieux. L'attitude de Patrick Zala a d'ailleurs permis à Raw Le Creuset de convaincre le Haut Conseil que la destruction d'Héliopolis n'était qu'une conséquence de l'entêtement de l'armée terrienne à les détruire.

_« Nous devons combattre pour nous protéger ! Car si on ne peut pas se protéger sans combattre, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de combattre !»_

Les mots de Zala résonnaient encore dans le cœur d'Asran lorsque Siegel Clyne, président du Haut conseil, père de Lacus, sa fiancée, vint à sa rencontre. Celui-ci déplorait les emplois du temps chargés des deux adolescents, les mettant dans l'incapacité de passer du temps ensemble alors qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre. C'est alors qu'un soldat arriva vers eux en courant, essoufflé. Apparemment, il cherchait à joindre le président depuis un bon moment.

« - Président ! La navette pour la commémoration sur Junius 7 a disparu et le GINN qui devait la retrouver a été abattu vraisemblablement. Son signal a été perdu.

- Lacus ?!

- Lacus !! »

Ce nom résonna ! Asran voyait sa fiancée entre les mains de l'Alliance tandis que le président imaginait le pire pour sa princesse rose.

Dans la ceinture de débris, l'Archangel tentait tant bien que mal de se réapprovisionner pour ne pas se retrouver à dériver pendant des dizaines d'années, devenant lui aussi un débris encerclant la terre sans que quiconque ne s'en soucie. Les restes de Junius 7 témoignaient de l'horreur vécut par ses habitants le jour de la Saint Valentin Sanglante. Des entrées d'abris où s'entassent les corps de malheureux qui n'ont pu les rejoindre, des scènes de suicide collectif plutôt que de mourir étouffé… Le cœur des soldats de l'Alliance était moins solide. Ses gens étaient comme eux après tout, ils ne désiraient que vivre. Etaient-ils vraiment ces ennemis de l'humanité comme le prônaient Blue Cosmos ? Certes, la modification génétique les avantageait mais n'était-ce pas que jalousie cette guerre finalement ? Jalousie, incompréhension et peur…

Pendant le déroulement des opérations, Kira veillait.

_Si un ennemi arrivait les membres du vaisseau n'auraient aucune protection, il était leur dernier rempart. Qu'est-ce ? Une navette civile ? Elle est inanimée. Probablement une victime de la ceinture de débris… Non ! Là ! Un Ginn ! Ne viens pas par là ! Ne nous vois pas sinon je devrais te détruire. Ah il part… Imbécile pourquoi as-tu bougé ?! Voilà, je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué une personne de plus pour une guerre que je ne veux pas faire… Bip Bip Bip… Oh ! Une capsule de secours. _

Archangel

« - Eh bien gamin, t'es un spécialiste des objets trouvés ou quoi ?!

- Commandant La Fraga… »

_La porte s'ouvrit et une apparition rose survint. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Lacus Clyne, la fille de Siegel Clyne, le président du Haut Conseil des Plants. Elle remercie chaleureusement l'équipage de l'Archangel de l'avoir sauvé. Elle remarque les uniformes et réalise qu'elle est sur un vaisseau de l'Alliance. Elle a peur, elle sait que même si elle est civile, la guerre reste la guerre et que l'armée pourrait ne pas bien la traiter. Les lois de la guerre ont été tellement bafouées pendant ce conflit…_

Sur ordre du capitaine Ramius, Kira conduit la jeune fille dans une cabine à l'écart du reste des passagers. Il se montre prévenant avec elle, ce qu'elle apprécie à sa juste valeur. Celui-ci se cache derrière le fait qu'il est lui aussi un coordinateur à bord d'un vaisseau de l'Alliance Terrestre et qu'il connaît le ressentiment des passagers pour son espèce depuis la destruction d'Heliopolis.

Aprilius – Plants

Asran est toujours sous le choc de la disparition de Lacus mais il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire. Il est un soldat et ses ordres de mission vont bientôt lui être transmis. Sous le coup de la colère, il frappe le mur de toutes ses forces. Une vague idée lui passe par la tête, un naturel aurait eu les phalanges cassées là où lui ne ressent qu'une petite douleur lié au choc. Le corps des coordinateurs est décidément impressionnant. La science leur a donné de formidables capacités.

Le téléphone sonne. Appel en visio.

« - Asran Zala départ du Vesalius avancé à dans 12h. Veuillez vous présenter une heure avant décolage. L'escadron Le Creuset est affecté à la recherche de Lacus-Sama en même temps que la destruction du nouveau vaisseau de guerre de l'Alliance dénommé Archangel !

- A vos ordres ! »

_Ainsi il allait pouvoir chercher Lacus… et devoir combattre de nouveau ce vaisseau de l'Alliance où se trouvait Kira. Kira… Le combattre à nouveau ?_

L'Archangel ayant enfin fini de se réapprovisionner, le vaisseau pouvait ainsi quitter la ceinture de débris pour rendre enfin sa paix et son silence à Junius 7. Dans un peu plus de 12h, ils rejoindraient la 8ème armada et la pression retomberait. Qu'allait-il advenir alors de Lacus Clyne ? Telles étaient les pensées de Maryu Ramias… Après les évènements sur Artémis et l'attitude des généraux vis-à-vis de Kira Yamato, elle savait que la jeune fille ne serait plus en sécurité avec l'équipage de l'Archangel.

Alerte ! Alerte !

« - Capitaine ! Vaisseau Zaft de classe Nazca en approche !

- Quoi ?

- 5 MS lancés ! 4 Ginn et… c'est l'Aegis capitaine ! »

- Comment ? Ils utilisent encore notre MS ? Mais quand nous ont-ils rattrapés ? Pas de trace du Buster, du Blitz ou du Duel ?

- Négatif !

- Très bien ! Commandant La Fraga, Kira Yamato en attente dans leurs unités !

- A vos ordres ! »

La bataille débuta. Le Strike et le Zéro défendirent tant bien que mal le vaisseau mais le combat n'était pas à l'avantage de l'Archangel. Le Strike semblait ne pas s'en sortir avec l'Aegis tandis que le Zero peinait face aux 4 autres unités qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Voyant la situation dégénérée, Natale Barjirule saisit le micro pour contacter le vaisseau ennemi de Zaft.

« - Ici le vaisseau de l'Alliance Terrestre ! Nous avons sous notre protection Lacus Clyne ! Si vous continuez de nous attaquer ainsi, nous ne pourrons plus garantir sa sécurité ! »

Les affrontements s'arrêtèrent nets ! Chacun était stupéfait par la situation ! Kira n'arrivait pas à réagir ! Utiliser Lacus comme bouclier ! Lacus... Elle avait été gentille avec lui. Flay ne cesse de lui causer soucis sur soucis, elle, elle ne lui a rien demandé, elle l'a soutenu alors qu'elle était dans un vaisseau ennemi. Elle lui a dit qu'elle connaissait Asran, qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre et qu'elle était désolée qu'ils aient à se battre l'un contre l'autre.

De retour sur l'Archangel

« - Que s'est-il passé ?! Asséna Kira au sous lieutenant Barjirule. Il y avait une accusation non dissimulée.

- Vos camarades coordinateurs, qu'apparemment vous protégez plus que nous, allaient nous détruire ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix !

- Natale ! cria Maryu Ramias. Ce n'est pas une façon d'agir ! Sachez que je n'approuve pas, quand bien même le prisonnier est un coordinateur ! »

Ces déclarations successives agirent comme un coup de poignard pour Kira. Ainsi, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait pour eux… il n'était toujours qu'un ennemi de par son statut… Il se retira du pont pour se diriger vers la cafétéria, afin de retrouver ses esprits quand il surprit ses amis en pleine conversation.

« - Voyons Miry, ne réagis pas comme ça ! Le sous-lieutenant nous a sauvés la vie en agissant comme ça !

- Tolle…

- Kazui a raison Miry, ajouta Saï, sans ça, les coordinateurs nous tuaient tous ! Ce n'est que l'une d'entre eux, tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal. Ils feront ce qu'il faut pour la récupérer en pensant qu'ils nous détruiront plus tard. Ils partent du principe que parce qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous, ils gagneront quoi qu'ils adviennent…

- Saï a raison !

Flay apparut.

- Ces coordinateurs avec leurs gênes modifiés sont persuadés de nous vaincre ! Ils vont sauver l'une des leurs parce qu'ils sont persuadés que sa vie vaut plus que notre mort à tous !

- C'est vrai que leurs talents ne viennent que de leurs gênes modifiés… »

Ces dernières paroles de Miriallia agirent comme le coup de grâce pour Kira. Ainsi même eux… Kira se dirigea vers le Strike. Le voyant ainsi, ils revoyaient chaque MS qu'ils avaient du abattre pour protéger ce vaisseau… Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Finalement l'Alliance ne faisait qu'user ses compétences pour détruire les siens. Si ses parents étaient des naturels, ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas se formaliser de son statut de coordinateur finalement.

« Hey petit ! Tu viens encore bosser sur ta machine ? T'es jamais fatigué ou quoi ?! On voit bien que t'es un coordinateur, je ne sais pas comment tu fais ».

_Lui aussi… Tous… Tous… Tous ! J'ai tué pour eux et ils ne me considèrent toujours pas comme l'un des leurs. Il adressa un sourire au sergent puis retourna vers les cabines. Mais pour aller où ? S'ils avaient fini leur réunion, ses « amis » y seraient probablement pendant ce moment de battement où ils pouvaient souffler. Flay serait dans la sienne. Où pouvait-il donc avoir un moment de répits ? Lacus… Elle, elle ne lui ferait aucune remarque blessante._

Pendant ce temps là, sur le pont, le sort de Lacus était sujet à débat. Si personne n'approuvait ou ne désapprouvait ouvertement l'acte du sous lieutenant Barjirule, le problème était désormais là. Fallait-il la garder pour passer et prendre le risque d'être poursuivi par Zaft encore longtemps ou négocier un cessez-le-feu temporaire avec le vaisseau présent sur les écrans de contrôle.

En se dirigeant vers la cabine de Lacus, Kira comprit qu'il devait la ramener auprès des siens. Voyant ce qu'il subissait alors qu'il n'était qu'un coordinateur inconnu, la fille du président du Haut Conseil des Plants ne devait pas tomber entre les mains des autorités de l'Alliance. Sa décision était prise il allait la ramener ! Discrètement, il vola un scaphandre de secours et partit la retrouver. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait la ramener mais qu'il fallait être rapide et discret pour que sa sécurité soit garantie car elle ne l'était plus à bord de ce vaisseau.

L'espace autour des MS semblait désert. En l'absence d'attaque, l'équipe de maintenance devait se reposer de l'autre coté du vaisseau. C'était leur chance de fuir. Kira s'installa d'abord dans le cockpit puis installa Lacus avec lui de façon à garder une possibilité de manœuvrer si la situation l'exigeait. Il actionna manuellement l'ouverture du sas et décolla sans propulsion de la part du vaisseau…

Tout cela malgré les tentatives de l'équipage qui avait été alerté par l'activité anormale du sas de sortie des MS et les nombreux appels auquel le Strike ne répondait pas. Kira, était-il en train de les trahir ?

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le vaisseau Zaft, Kira tenta de les joindre avec succès.

« - Zaft ! Appel au vaisseau Zaft ! J'ai avec moi Lacus Clyne ! Je souhaite vous la remettre en échange d'un cessez le feu. Les conditions sont les suivantes : arrêtez votre moteur et envoyez l'Aegis récupérer mademoiselle Lacus ».

Asran se tourna vers le commandant Le Creuset. Face au regard du jeune homme, celui-ci comprit tout de suite quelle devait être sa réaction et l'autorisa à décoller tout en donnant l'ordre d'arrêter les moteurs du Vesalius.

Asran décolla ainsi à bord de son MS pour procéder à l'échange. Arrivé face à Kira, ce dernier lui ordonna de lui ouvrir son cockpit afin de confirmer l'identité du pilote. Voyant Asran apparaître, il fit de même montrant également la présence de Lacus. Kira envoya alors Lacus vers Asran, sentant son cœur se déchirer en la voyant rejoindre son ami. Deux êtres à qui il tenait… qu'il allait devoir combattre pour une armée qui ne le considérait pas dans une guerre qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

« - Kira ! Kira toi aussi rejoins moi ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Viens avec moi ! J'ai averti mon supérieur de qui tu es. Il m'a autorisé à ne pas t'abattre comme un ennemi si tu acceptais de nous rejoindre. »

_Rejoindre Asran ? Il lui avait maintes et maintes fois proposé et il avait renoncé pour protéger l'Archangel se condamnant par là même à le combattre…_

« Kira »

Lacus avait pris la parole.

« - Kira, Asran a raison. Viens avec nous sur les Plants. J'ai vu à quel point tu souffrais utiliser par l'armée alors que tu es juste gentil. Nous pourrions utiliser notre influence pour te protéger. Tu n'aurais plus à te battre. »

_Elle aussi lui conseillait d'agir ainsi…_

« - Si je faisais ça… ne serais-je pas rien d'autre qu'un traitre et un déserteur ? Je… »

_Son cœur était tiraillé mais personne ne l'attendait vraiment sur l'Archangel. Non, lui, Kira n'était pas attendu, mais seulement le coordinateur, pilote, machine à tuer, était attendu afin de vivre un peu plus longtemps, tuant toujours plus sans que le sang ne recouvre leurs mains…_

« - Kira, reprit Lacus, souhaites-tu combattre encore les Plants ? Quand tu rejoindras l'armada sur la base lunaire, c'est ce qui se passera, est-ce là ton désir ?

- Kira, je t'en prie suis moi ! Lacus a raison !

- Kira…

- Kira ! »

Leurs mots tournoyaient dans sa tête, une valse sans fin, une cacophonie l'empêchant de réfléchir sereinement et de se décider. Soudain, Asran rentra dans l'Aegis, accompagné de Lacus. Sans que Kira ait pu réagir, son ami déclencha le mode transformation de son unité et agrippa le Strike.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Kira, je te protègerai »

Ce furent les seuls mots que le jeune coordinateur entendit. Asran l'aidait à choisir. Désormais, il ne serait plus seul. Il rompit le contact avec l'Archangel qui lui envoyait messages sur messages lui ordonnant de revenir. A quoi bon se battre encore et encore pour eux si c'est pour n'être qu'une simple machine à tuer ? Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.


	2. 02: Le face à face

A bord de l'Archangel, l'ambiance était de marbre. Le spectacle qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux quelques heures auparavant défilait en boucle dans le cœur de l'équipage. Kira… capturé par Zaft ! S'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de sa sécurité car après tout il était un coordinateur, leur dernière barrière de sécurité s'était envolée. Mais avait il réellement été capturé ? Il ne s'était même pas défendu. Le commandant La Fraga pensait qu'il avait peut être eu un problème avec le Mobile Suit mais tout le monde se rappelait de l'attitude étrange de Kira face à l'Aegis… Le problème venait il vraiment du Strike ou le pilote aurait-il flanché ? Cette dernière théorie était massivement soutenue par Flay toujours sous le choc de la mort de son père.

Chez Zaft, l'affaire était toute autre. La découverte de l'identité du pilote du Strike, un ami d'Asran, qui plus est un coordinateur, faisait régner une ambiance des plus pesantes autour de Kira. Même Yzak ne disait rien en sa présence. Tous étaient sous le choc jusqu'au Capitaine Adès… Ainsi telle était la raison de tant de difficultés à vaincre l'Ashitsuki… Le pilote était un coordinateur. Le commandant Le Creuset jaugeait Kira d'une façon assez surprenante. La présence du jeune homme ne le surprit pas mais lorsque ce dernier retira son casque et qu'il découvrit son visage, le soldat était resté pétrifier.

« - Kira Yamato »

L'annonce de son nom fit sortir chacun de ses pensées comme s'il s'agissait d'une information cruciale.

« - Coordinateur qui a combattu pour l'Alliance… Pourquoi ?

- Commandant Le Creuset je vous l'ai dit ! Asséna Asran. Il a été utilisé, manipulé par l'Alliance, il…

- Je voudrais entendre sa version, coupa Raw Le Creuset.

- Eh bien… »

Sentant les regards se river sur lui, Kira ne savait comment commencer, que dire… Quelle était la véritable explication à tout ça finalement ?

« - Je me suis retrouvé aux commandes du Strike par hasard. Je me suis défendu dans un premier temps, seulement défendu. Puis j'ai été contraint d'embarquer à bord de l'Archangel avec quatre de mes amis… amis… Je le croyais. Asran a raison. J'ai été trompé… Je croyais que...

- Peuh ! C'est un peu facile comme explication, trancha Yzak qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole comme par magie. Tu n'es qu'un traitre à ton espèce !

- Traitre ?

- Bien sur que non Yzak ! Il est venu avec nous de son plein gré ! Rétorqua Asran.

- Il a tué Miguel et Rusty ! hurla Yzak.

- Rusty… il ne l'a pas tué… quant à Miguel… ce n'est pas... il n'a pas...

- Yzak, je me demande bien quelle aurait été ta réaction à sa place, intervint Le Creuset.

- Comment ?

- Apparemment tu l'accuses de traitrise mais il n'est coupable que d'avoir tenté de survivre pour le moment, n'aurais tu pas fais de même ?

- Je suis désolé, dit tout à coup Kira, je n'aurai pas du suivre Asran mais je ne savais plus comment faire. Là bas, je n'étais qu'un outil car je suis un coordinateur, j'en avais le pouvoir alors je devais le faire, c'est ce qu'il a dit… Il disait que chacun devait y mettre du sien pour nous permettre de survivre...

« il » ? interrogea Le Creuset.

- Le commandant La Fraga, c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand vous nous avez attaqué à la sortie d'Heliopolis.

- La Fraga dis-tu. Comme je le pensais, notre ennemi est donc le Faucon d'Endymion en personne. Je me demande si...

- Commandant ! Nicol prit la parole à son tour. Cette discussion ne mène à rien. Nous savons que c'est un ami d'Asran, il est venu avec son MS, il n'est donc pas un ennemi mais nous sommes toujours en zone de combat. Rester dans une telle situation est dangereux. L'Alliance pourrait choisir d'attaquer maintenant.

- Tu as raison Nicol, nous reprendrons plus tard. Installez-le avec vous Asran, si ça ne te dérange pas. Il n'est pas un ennemi mais il est trop tôt pour le déclarer allié.

- A vos ordres ! »

La tension était redescendue à bord du Vesalius mais Kira était toujours autant tiraillé par son choix. Lacus qui avait assisté à la scène sans pour autant s'en mêler, rejoignit Kira, Asran et Nicol et les suivit dans leur cabine. Plus que tout, Kira avait besoin d'alliés et de soutien.

Sombre, Kira entra dans la cabine d'Asran. Voyant combien l'ami de son colocataire était mal et combien cela pesait sur ce dernier, Nicol se tourna vers le nouveau passager à bord du Vesalius.

« - Salut ! Je suis Nicol Amarfi ! Enchanté !

- Euh… Kira Yamato

- Bienvenu à bord du Vesalius

- Nicol est un de mes meilleurs amis, expliqua Asran, on sait connu à l'école militaire, lors de notre formation et avons été affectés ensemble dans l'équipe du commandant Raw Le Creuset, l'homme en uniforme blanc qui t'a parlé tout à l'heure.

- Le commandant Le Creuset est un fin stratège mais il manque cruellement d'humanité et tu en parles avec admiration, intervint Lacus.

Lacus… Kira ne savait que dire, comment agir.

- Mais c'est un soldat ! Il agit comme le doit ! Tout comme Nicol ou moi !

- Très bien Asran Zala ! Alors comment mettras-tu un terme à cette guerre ? En éliminant tous tes ennemis ?

Sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, Lacus quitta les lieux, laissant les trois garçons abasourdis par ce brusque revirement de situation. Elle était venue dans la cabine pour soutenir Asran mais l'attitude du commandant Le Creuset la préoccupait.

« Asran… »

Kira était toujours hésitant quant à l'attitude à avoir.

« Que va-t-il se passer désormais pour moi ? Je suis un traitre dans les deux camps… J'ai tellement tué… »

Chacun comprit enfin quelles étaient véritablement les pensées de Kira. Il se voyait comme un traitre, un lâche et avait conscience que sa position était difficile. Il se considérait comme un tueur.

« - Kira ! Seras tu fidèle aux Plants ? Combattrais tu à nos cotés ? »

_Combattre… encore ? Eux aussi souhaitaient l'utiliser comme une arme ? Remonter à bord du Strike lui semblait si dur. Repartir aux combats et recommencer à tuer, cette idée lui était insupportable._

Quelqu'un entra alors dans la cabine.

« - Yzak ! »

Connaissant le tempérament du pilote du Duel, Asran et Nicol encadrèrent Kira afin de contenir tout assaut de leur ami. Yzak pouvait d'une seconde à l'autre se jeter sur Kira pour lui faire payer la mort de leurs camarades et les défaites cuisantes. Le suivant de près, apparu Dearka, celui-ci jaugea Kira d'un air dubitatif.

« - Ce serait toi le fameux pilote du Strike ? Tu n'es pas très impressionnant à bien y regarder. »

Etrangement, Yzak restait silencieux. Cela laissait présager de la tornade à venir…


	3. Chapitre bonus Yaoi

A bord du Vesalius…

Cabine d'Yzak et Dearka ! L'ambiance y était que tendue et Dearka ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'yzak. Celui-ci d'habitude en train de hurler à tort et à travers était bien silencieux depuis l'arrivée de ce nouveau coordinateur ramené par Asran. Remettait-il ses convictions et par là même celle de sa famille en question ? Il était vrai que cette situation était plus que déconcertante. Un coordinateur incorporé à l'Alliance Terrestre, l'un des leurs aux cotés des naturels… mais de là à perturber Yzak de la sorte il devait y avoir plus. Et même bien plus…

Ne trouvant pas ce qui perturbait Yzak, Dearka finit par quitter la cabine pour se rendre à bord de son unité. Il allait vérifier la programmation de l'OS ainsi que la maintenance de son buster. Son absence permettrait peut être à Yzak de retrouver son état normal.

Pendant ce temps, Kira quitta la cabine d'Asran et Nicol prétextant d'avoir besoin de faire un tour pour se changer les idées. C'était effectivement le cas mais surtout Kira avait besoin de réfléchir seul. Quitter l'Alliance avait déjà été une décision lourde de conséquences, rejoindre Zaft ou non en était une autre. Que faire que faire…

Ne tenant plus en place dans sa cabine, Yzak en sortit brusquement et se trouva nez à nez avec Kira. Il y eu un moment de flottement. Ils se jaugeaient, ne sachant comment agir car partir de la sorte n'était pas envisageable.

Un long moment passa. Avant même que Kira eu le temps de réagir ou même de dire quelque chose, Yzak l'emmena violemment dans sa cabine avec un air indéfinissable. Que diable se passait-il ? Refermant la porte à double tour, il jeta violemment Kira sur son lit. Une sorte de violente fièvre semblait s'être emparé du soldat qui ne se contrôlait plus face à ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ne pouvait disparaitre de son esprit.

Face à une telle action, Kira ne sut comment réagir. Il tenta de se débattre mais se retrouva plaquer sur le lit avec encore plus de hargne de la part de cette personne qui lui avait pourtant montré un réel dégout auparavant.

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Hurla tout à coup Yzak. »

Kira était perdu. L'attitude du soldat était de plus en plus déconcertante.

« - Tu es un traitre ! Tu es responsable de la mort de Miguel et Rusty et pourtant je ne pense qu'à toi ! »

Ce fut un véritable choc pour le jeune coordinateur. Comment était ce possible ? Comment une telle situation pouvait arriver ?!

« - Je… », tenta Kira.

Mais sa maigre tentative se trouva bloquer par Yzak qui s'attaqua à sa chemise.

« - Je ne suis pas… »

Peu importe l'opposition que tentait de faire Kira, Yzak était possédé. Il le bloquait. Il s'acharnait comme un fou. Il avait le diable au corps et surtout une force incroyable. Déjà Kira commençait à être dénudé. La panique s'empara alors de lui qui tenta de se débattre ce qui eut pour résultat d'arracher la chemise d'Yzak. Voyant là une réponse de la part du jeune homme, la maigre retenue et le peu de scrupules qui restaient à Yzak disparurent en un claquement de doigt.

Le premier baiser eu lieu. Violent, passionné, sauvage même. Un désir pur. Les dernières forces que Kira tentait d'opposer à Yzak disparurent qui se laissa gagner par la frénésie de l'instant.

Passion dévorante.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dearka revint à la cabine et trouva porte clause. Il appela Yzak qui lui demanda de revenir un peu plus tard. Il avait soit disant besoin d'être seule. Kira se réveilla. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il rougit et ne savait plus que faire ni comment réagir. Face à son désarroi, Yzak lui proposa de se doucher, tout en travaillant sur ordinateur. Il s'était déjà rhabillé et ne lui accordait pas un regard.

Kira rassembla alors ses vêtements qui avaient miraculeusement survécu aux évènements puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau. Glacée. Retrouver ses esprits, il lui fallait retrouver ses esprits. Comment tout cela avait il bien pu arriver ?!...

***

Une main se balada sur son dos puis monta la température de l'eau. Kira se retourna pour découvrir Yzak sur lui avec ce même regard. Pas encore remis des heures passées, celui-ci se fit de nouveau déborder par le soldat qui ne lui laissa même pas l'opportunité de refuser par quelque moyen que ce soit. La passion était de retour.

Les pensées d'Yzak étaient plus que confuses mais il avait choisi de s'y abandonner sans même penser aux conséquences d'une telle situation. Ses actes étaient proches du viol et pourtant posséder Kira de la sorte faisait jaillir en lui un tourbillon d'émotions, de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il souhaitait envahi le jeune coordinateur à chaque instant, devenir son univers tout entier sans jamais le lui promettre. Une passion pure, un feu dévorant.

***

Abandonné par Yzak sous la douche, Kira se lava et se sècha aussi vite qu'il pu. Il se rhabilla et quitta la cabine en courant, paniqué. Deux fois. Cela s'était produit deux fois. Le trouble de Kira était tel qu'il manqua de renverser Dearka dans un couloir qui se demandait qu'est ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir perturbé de la sorte lui aussi.

Arrivant dans la cabine, Dearka trouva Yzak en train de travailler sur son ordinateur comme à l'accoutumée. Il se dit qu'il avait du croiser le petit et qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus d'où son attitude et ne préféra pas commenter les récents évènements, satisfaits que tout soit redevenu normal.

De son coté, Kira tenta de retrouver son calme puis se réfugia dans la cabine d'Asran. Un lit avait été installé pour lui sur le sol. Heureux de pouvoir s'isoler là où rien ne pourrait lui arriver, il se coucha et s'endormit aussi tôt priant pour que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais ses rêves ne furent qu'une succession de rappel de cette journée et le repos s'éloigna vite laissant place à un torrent de cauchemars.

Asran revint dans la cabine et découvrit Kira plongé dans un profond sommeil. Profond mais néanmoins agité. Était-il tant perturbé par sa fuite ?

_A suivre… si vous le voulez !_


	4. 03 : Combattre ou fuir

Dans la cabine, la situation était plus que tendue. La présence d'Yzak, les états d'âme de Kira et le départ brusque de Lacus n'améliorait pas le malaise naissant de la présence de Kira à bord du Vesalius. Celui-ci était toisé par le soldat. Le silence était pesant. Ecrasant. Asran et Nicol guettaient le moindre faux pas d'Yzak.

« - Toi… »

Si ça devait mal se passer ce serait maintenant, passa Asran. Yzak allait annoncer la couleur.

« - Comment oses-tu te pointer de la sorte et penser qu'on va t'escorter gentiment sur les plants comme un vaisseau de plaisance, hein ? »

Nicol et Asran se détendirent immédiatement. Il se contenterait de hurler. Ils restèrent néanmoins vigilants.

« - Tu crois peut être qu'on va t'accueillir à bras ouverts alors que tu as tué certains de nos compagnons ? Tu crois que tu vas rester là à l'arrière, bien au chaud ? C'est bien facile tout ça ! »

Ce fut le choc pour Kira. Violence, toujours cette violence qui était son lot quotidien depuis qu'il avait quitté Heliopolis. Toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans sa tête dans une valse sans fin sur un rythme dissonant. Il allait exploser. Il voulait vivre, il voulait retrouver sa liberté, quitter la guerre, fuir le front, était ce si mal ? Il n'avait jamais souhaité s'enrôler. Comment osait-il ? Lui ! Ce jeune homme étranger qui ne savait rien de lui, qui n'avait certainement pas été contraint au combat, peut être même y trouvait il du plaisir ou de la complaisance, comment osait il s'en prendre à lui de cette façon.

« - Je les ai tué… Crois tu que je l'ai choisi ? Crois tu que monter dans cette unité était un plaisir. Tuer… Devoir affronter … Asran… chaque jour, cela m'était insupportable mais je ne voulais pas mourir ni les laisser mourir alors je repartais combattre espérant chaque jour que c'était la dernière fois. »

Un silence s'installa.

« - Quand je descendais de cette unité, je priais pour ne pas la revoir et puis j'ai fini par m'y habituer… je suis habitué à tuer, à voler la vie des autres et tu crois que je choisis la voie de la facilité ? »

Yzak se tut. La tirade du fuyard l'avait cloué. Ainsi, il n'avait pas eu le choix ? Les naturels n'avaient utilisé, comme le prétendait Asran depuis le début ?

« - Alors combats avec nous ! Choisis de revenir sur le front ! Les naturels nous utilisent, nous envient, combats pour notre liberté, notre vie ! »

Cette intervention de Nicol était plus qu'étonnante. Lui d'habitude si réservé avait dévoilé ses convictions.

« - Quand j'ai vu l'attaque de Junius VII, je me suis dit que je devais faire quelque chose, toi, tu as vécu cette humiliation des naturels, rejoins nous ! »

Retourner sur le front… L'idée lui était insupportable. Tuer… encore ?

« - Asran… Pourrais je te parler ? demanda Kira. »

Face à ces paroles, Nicol comprit quel devait être son rôle. Se plaçant face à Dearka et Yzak, il leur fit signe de quitter les lieux.

« - Asran… »

Le doute assaillait Kira de toute part et son ami respecta le silence qui s'installait. Combattre, fuir… Le choix semblait aisé pour certains mais pour lui il s'agissait d'un dilemme crucial. Que faire ? Après avoir combattu pour l'Alliance, s'engager chez Zaft semblait impossible. Retourner sur le champ de bataille, cela aussi il n'arrivait pas à l'envisager.

« - Asran, pourquoi combats tu ? »

Face à cette question, Asran resta muet quelques instants. Des souvenirs pénibles étaient liés à sa décision. Se les remémorer était dur mais les évoquer bien plus douloureux encore.

« - Ma mère était sur Junius VII ce jour là…

- Tu te venges ?

- Non… mais les naturels ont dépassé les limites ce jour là. Ils nous ont retiré le droit d'exister Kira. Ils nous l'ont nié. Personne ne devrait avoir à connaitre une telle souffrance. Quand j'ai vu ce spectacle sur l'écran, j'ai cru mourir en même temps que tous ces gens happés par la lumière nucléaire, arrachés à cette vie par des personnes envieuses. Je devais faire quelque chose, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Je devais protéger les plants.

- Protéger… »

De nouveau le silence s'imposa. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Asran revoyait ces images, celles qui avaient bouleversé sa vie. Une colonie. Un éclair de lumière. Et cette explosion. Elle avait déchiré son cœur. Il était mort un peu ce jour là. Il avait perdu la présence de sa mère. Confronté à la réalité, suivre l'exemple de son père, membre du Haut Conseil, militaire reconnu et aguerri, cela lui avait semblé une bonne idée.

Quant à Kira, les mots d'Asran résonnaient encore dans sa tête, touchant même son cœur. Protéger ? Telle était donc la raison de son engagement chez Zaft. Mais Zaft avait attaqué Heliopolis. Ils avaient détruit sa vie le condamnant à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il fit part de son aversion pour Zaft du fait de cette bataille à Asran.

« - L'Alliance développait ses nouvelles unités là bas… Nous n'avions pas le choix même entre les mains des naturels ces unités restaient trop dangereuses pour nous. Tu peux nous en vouloir Kira, mais la vie est faite de choix tu as choisi de toi-même de monter dans cette unité, à toi de choisir quel chemin va prendre ta vie désormais. »

Sur ces mots, Asran se détourna de Kira, se remettant à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Apparemment il travaillait. C'est ce que pensa Kira tout du moins mais en fait il l'observait, attendant de constater la réaction de son meilleur ami.

Replié sur lui-même, Kira ne savait que faire. Peu importe sa décision, il y aurait une rupture. Une rupture avec avant, avec ce qu'il était, ce qu'il voulait. Combattre signifiait s'impliquait véritablement dans la guerre mais aux cotés d'Asran, cela semblait réalisable mais tuer… Peu importe qui le soutiendrait, il lui était dur de s'y résoudre. Mais fuir, rester en retrait et ne plus pouvoir agir, l'idée lui était encore plus insupportable. Il réalisait alors qu'il était comme dépendant de son Gundam, le MS était devenu une partie de lui, il s'y était intégré. Etait-ce une drogue ou un syndrome logique ? Il repoussa cette interrogation pour se recentrer sur l'essentiel. Finalement le problème ne se résumait qu'à cela : combattre ou non. Et s'il devait affronter l'Archangel ? Non ce n'était pas le plus important, il avait déjà tranché vis-à-vis d'eux.

Il se tourna alors vers Asran.

« - Je combattrais ».


	5. Chapitre bonus Yaoi 2

Les chapitres bonus ne sont pas des parties intégrantes de l'histoire et ne se suivent pas. Si un devait être la suite d'un autre, ce serait précisé. Bonne lecture.

***

L'intonation de la voix de Kira eut un effet dévastateur sur Asran. Où avait-il acquit ce charisme ? Asran le regarda attentivement, cherchant le fantôme de celui à qui il avait offert Tori il y a longtemps. Ce n'était évidemment plus la même personne. Le jeune soldat détourna la tête de peur que Kira puisse deviner la tempête qui faisait rage dans ses pensées.

« - Asran, quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Par cette intervention, il contraignit son ami à lui faire face. Pourquoi ce regard ? Était-il malade ? Kira s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur le front de l'adolescent. Il était chaud. Mais Kira se méprenait sur cette poussée de température. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un virus. Les coordinateurs ne tombaient pas malade. Cette fièvre avait une toute autre origine qui fut décuplée par ce contact. En voulant vérifier s'il n'y avait rien d'autres, Kira s'approcha d'Asran pour le forcer à s'allonger.

C'en était trop. Les contacts à répétition déclenchèrent une vive réaction sur le fils Zala. L'éveil des sensations en ce sens fut immédiat pour Asran. Celui-ci saisit Kira par les épaules et le plaqua sur son lit, là où il était allongé quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans crier garre, il embrassa Kira. Timidement puis plus férocement. Se rendant alors compte de se qui venait de se passer, Asran ouvrit les yeux et se recula brusquement. Il avait cédé à ses pulsions mais si Kira le rejetait pour cela, si ce n'était pas ce que voulait son meilleur ami, le perdrait il alors ?

« - Asran ».

La voix de Kira eut l'effet d'un coup dans le ventre d'Asran qui n'osait relever les yeux de peur d'y voir la consternation, de la peur ou pire, du dégout. La gêne était telle, qu'il commença à rougir. L'engrenage infernal s'imposa à lui tandis que Kira l'observait paniquer.

« - Asran, regarde-moi ».

Ce dernier finit par lever les yeux. La confrontation était de toute manière inéluctable. Il découvrit les yeux ce Kira. Avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, Kira, toujours allongé sur le lit d'Asran, se redressa et ses lèvres furent closes par celle de son ami. Ce fut au tour d'Asran de céder à la surprise. S'il s'attendait à ça.

Kira se leva, laissant Asran sidéré assis sur son lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et ferma le verrou. Il jeta un regard espiègle à l'adolescent toujours sous le choc. Il déposa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau. S'avançant vers son ami d'enfance, il retira doucement son T-shirt laissant à Asran le loisir de contempler son corps. Si celui-ci se délectait du spectacle, il ne semblait pas avoir recouvré ses capacités motrices

Amusé, Kira s'approcha de lui. Si Asran avait cédé à ses pulsions, il ne les assumait guère. Doucement, il s'approcha d'Asran pour lui retirer la ceinture sur la veste de son uniforme, en profitant ainsi pour titiller ses sens. Il se pencha un peu plus et fit glisser la veste de ses épaules le long de ses bras, lui soufflant légèrement dans le cou. Asran ouvrit grand les yeux comme électrocuté. Kira prit ça pour un accord tacite et poursuivi. A quoi bon s'embarrasser des vêtements… mais pourquoi s'en débarrasser d'une façon expéditive quand cela pouvait être utile…

Et il poursuivit, dénudant l'un et l'autre progressivement, usant et abusant de poses et autres mises en scène. Puis le jeu eut assez duré. Il plaqua Asran comme celui-ci avait fait auparavant et plaqua ses lèvres sur sa bouche, lui montrant la passion débordante qui l'embrasait à cet instant. S'il avait gardé une certaine distance jusqu'à présent, le moindre millimètre de distance entre leurs corps était devenu une torture insoutenable. La fièvre qui s'était emparé d'Asran, avait envahi Kira comme un feu ravage un immeuble.

Face à l'engouement de Kira, Asran fut comme réveillé. Il répondait avec autant de passion à la fougue de Kira. Passé la peur, le désir s'était imposé. Ils venaient de franchir un pas, certains penseraient qu'ils avaient perdu la raison, mais pendant un instant il serait une seule entité, il serait ensemble face au monde, sans peur. Le silence n'était rompu que par leurs respirations saccadées. Il n'existait plus que cette pièce.

Pourtant la réalité se rappela vite à eux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les deux amis se figèrent, réalisant alors où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ils se regardèrent, gênés, échangèrent un baiser sauvage et retournèrent définitivement à la réalité, remettant leurs uniformes.

Après tout il devait annoncer la décision de Kira de combattre aux cotés de Zaft. A cette pensée, celui-ci sourit. S'il avait imaginer que son départ de l'Archangel le mènerait ici, y aurait il cru ?


	6. 04: Nouvelle vie de soldat

Chapitre 4

Les mots de Kira résonnaient en chacun des membres de l'équipage du Vesalius mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec l'impact et les conséquences d'une telle décision. Trahir… Tourner le dos à l'Alliance était une chose ! Choisir et si vite de s'enrôler chez Zaft en était une autre. Seule Lacus était sombre étrangement à cette annonce si fracassante. Pour elle, Kira devait se retirer des combats mais le reste de l'équipage voyait cela d'un autre œil. Le traitre à son espèce était en passe de devenir le nouveau héros des pilotes de l'armée des Plants. Les faits d'armes du Strike n'étaient un secret pour personnes. Cette unité à elle seule avait sauvé maintes et maintes fois l'Archangel alors que la théorie donnait leurs forces perdantes. Nombreuses étaient les victoires. Et ces batailles auparavant érigées en aiguille menaçante pour les coordinateurs se transformaient peu à peu en une bannière sous laquelle se réunissaient les nouveaux admirateurs de Kira Yamato.

D'ailleurs, le commandant Zala était plus que ravi de cette nouvelle incorporation dans les forces armées. Un tel soldat serait la pointe de l'épée, l'incision de ses offensives, le cœur des batailles et le chant de la victoire. Il mènerait les autres à la bataille, leur procurerait un sentiment d'invincibilité à ses cotés, une audace nouvelle, une nouvelle vague de courage. Zaft gagnait un leader de terrain de part ses talents. Nul besoin de paroles ou de charisme. Sa seule présence changerait la donne. Aussi Kira n'eut aucun problème à intégrer l'armée des coordinateurs. Au même titre qu'Asran, Nicol, Dearka ou même Yzak, il portait l'uniforme rouge. Son Strike avait été complètement retravaillé jusqu'à son système d'exploitation qui affichait désormais son appartenance à Zaft. L'unité était désormais bien loin du prototype développé par les naturels.

Kira vivait plutôt bien ce changement de situation. Ses doutes étaient loin et ses questions silencieuses. Il avait fait un choix et il s'y tenait. Affronter l'Archangel ne hantait plus ses nuits. Ce qui devait arriver, arriverait et ses anciens camarades et amis étaient aujourd'hui ses ennemis. Et tout comme il avait été confronté à Asran, il devrait les affronter. Il se dresserait face à eux, aux cotés des siens, de ceux pour qui sa nature le poussait à combattre. Ainsi, il pouvait mieux supporter sa nature de coordinateur. Sa force, si elle était toujours mise en avait, ne suscitait plus qu'admiration et non dégout. Le regard de Flay s'imposa à lui et un frisson parcourut son corps. La seule raison de son acceptation au sein du bipède était sa capacité à tuer. Il ne l'évinçait pas car il était la seule possibilité de salut pour eux. Jamais ils n'avaient réellement admis Kira en leur sein comme c'était le cas sur le Vesalius. Seuls les regards en biais d'Yzak demeuraient mais selon Asran, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en inquiéter. Asran… A ses cotés, et non contre lui, il trouverait la paix.

Chaque jour était différent. Tout dépendait des ordres reçus par Le Creuset. Deux jours auparavant, ils menèrent une embuscade sur une armada terrienne qui tentait de rallier la Lune. Le lendemain fut plus calme. Une fois encore, Yzak avait tenu à l'affronter sur le simulateur afin de tenter une fois encore de vaincre le pilote du Strike. Quelle constance pensa ironiquement Kira. Comme lors de leurs précédents affrontements, celui-ci s'acharnait tant et si bien que le nouveau soldat Zaft se retrouvait acculer. Mais le déclic se fit et sans vraiment penser ou préméditer ses actes, il répondit avec autant de ferveur et d'ingéniosité à cet adversaire qui ne se laissait pas impressionner aisément. L'audace de Kira faisait face à l'expérience d'Yzak. Ténacité et habileté s'affrontèrent sous le regard admiratif des spectateurs présents face à l'écran qui projetait en trois dimensions cette simulation de duel.

Une fois de plus, Lacus voyait tout cela d'un mauvais œil. Cette culture de la violence qu'elle voyait naitre dans le cœur de ces jeunes soldats l'inquiétaient au plus haut point. Elle était persuadée que la paix ne pourrait surgir de la sorte. Seule une escalade la violence jaillirait des flammes d'une guerre présente en chacun comme une banalité ou pire, cette mission à accomplir par devoir. La guerre s'était tout d'abord imposée aux coordinateurs frappés par l'épée de lumière qui poignarda Junius VII. C'était une réaction on ne peut plus naturelle, humaine même. Des millions de vies avaient été arrachées, volées et détruites. Après une effrayante banalisation du conflit du fait de son enlisement, elle s'était aisément et insidieusement infiltrée dans les âmes des soldats puis d'une grande partie de l'humanité. La guerre était partout : sur les champs de bataille comme dans les cœurs. Et Lacus craignait que ne noircisse le cœur de Kira de cette même façon, entrainé dans cette guerre terrible. Elle voyait sa mine réjouie lors de ses victoires et ses gestes conquérants en compagnie d'Asran et des autres.

Voyant cette inquiétude, le commandant Le Creuset accélérait le départ de celle que le monde nommait Pink-Hime. Si les soldats étaient intimement convaincus du bien fondé de leur action militaire, la jeune chanteuse avait néanmoins une influence non négligeable voir même considérable auprès de tous les coordinateurs civils comme militaires. Cette manœuvre était d'ailleurs officieusement soutenue par le commandant Zala qui n'appréciait que peu les manœuvres pacifistes de l'influente famille Clyne. Ainsi 2 jours plus tard, elle fut transférée à bord d'une navette civile qui la conduirait sur les Plants.

Si la séparation fut difficile pour Kira, la présence d'Asran permit à ce dernier de ne pas ressentir de solitude. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, celui qui même en étant son ennemi était resté son allié, était à ses cotés. Tout irait bien.

Les journées défilèrent et les missions s'enchainèrent huilant la nouvelle mécanique du Vesalius. Les cinq Gundam combattaient de mieux en mieux ensemble. A l'image de leurs fonctionnalités, les pilotes se complétaient et œuvraient de concert face à l'ennemi. Kira s'était bien intégré à cette routine, chaque unité étant essentielle de par les spécificités de ses capacités et de par les compétences des pilotes. Le Blitz ouvrait souvent les festivités en s'infiltrant derrière les lignes ennemies, son mirage colloid le cachant à toute forme de détection. Bien souvent, une attaque surprise bien placée faisait tomber leurs adversaires à la manière d'un château de carte. Une fois le pilier abattu, plus rien de maintenait le reste de l'engrenage. Ensuite l'Aegis et le Buster entraient en scène. Avec quelques tirs de semonces, ils ouvraient un passage sur au Strike et au Duel. Kira usait de ses « petits » champs de bataille afin de tester de nouvelles stratégies aux cotés d'Yzak qui regorgeait d'une volonté toute aussi forte pour ne pas être ou se sentir éclipsé par la nouvelle recrue. Régulièrement, les dégâts sur les unités étaient mineurs et l'essentiel du travail de l'équipe de maintenance consistait à une recharge en énergie des machines.

Mais on ne peut fuir éternellement ses fantomes. L'ordre pour le Vesalius fut le suivant : destruction de la huitième armada de l'amiral Halberton stationnée au dessus de la base d'Alaska. Arrivé sur place, les pilotes découvriraient l'ampleur réelle de leur mission. L'Archangel était stationné juste à coté du vaisseau de commandement. Cette nouvelle mission s'annonçait rude pour les deux camps.


End file.
